1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control device connectable via a network to an information processing device that sends an instruction and data thereto and the information processing device connectable via the network to the print control device that receives an instruction and data therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network administrator can access a file structure of the network using PC (personal computer) on the network and modify a data layout of the file structure by adding new files and deleting old files. And when a user wants to print desirable documents of a file stored in one of PCs on the network, a print instruction will be sent to MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) from the PC that the user is using now and the desirable document data will be sent to MFP from a memory of the PC storing it.
Recently it has been possible to upload configuration files to MFPs in order to change the user interface of the operation panel at runtime as disclosed in U.S. Patent application 20030011633. And also some modern MFPs have a mailbox function to store data from PCs on the network. The user can select at least one of data received by the MFP using an operation panel displaying the status of the mailbox function on the MFP and print it.
However, the user cannot provide a file structure on the operation panel that allows the printing of documents stored on the device's hard disk (HD). It is not possible to edit the data layout of the mailboxes to provide easy access to the relevant documents.